Love And Truth
by Misa-Kun.May.Micha007
Summary: sequel lanjutan wajah di balik topeng... gomen ceritanya masih pendek dulu... NO FLAME
1. Chapter 1

**Di kediaman Namikaze**

Naruto hanya bisa duduk di atas ranjang nya yang berukuran king size dan memengang sebuah cincin yang beruliskan 'S+N'. Dan di malam ini Naruto hanya duduk termenung seorang diri karena suaminya Minato bekerja lembur.

Naruto terus duduk termenung mengingat kejadian 1 minggu yang lalu di mana Sasuke melakukan hal yang seharusnya tak boleh di lakukan dan juga Naruto terus menerus mengingat perkataan sang Ayah di kepalanya.

'Kau benar-benar tidak tahu diri'

'Kalau kau menolak jangan salahkan aku! Kalau Sasuke akan ku buat menderita sekian rupa'

'Apanya yang tidak mungkin?'

'Kalau begitu turuti saja kemauanku!'

Naruto hanya terus memikirkan itu semua dan entah kenapa mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Sasuke. Tapi aku juga tak bisa melawan kata-kata ayah karena kuyakin ayah akan melakukan apa saja untuk memisahkan kita. Dan aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan suamiku karena anak-anakku lebih membutuhkannya." Kata Naruto sambil menggenggam kotak cincin tersebut.

**12.30 malam**

Hingga pukul 12.30 Minato pulang ke rumah dan melihat Naruto nya tertidur di ranjangnya dengan lelap.

Minato pun mulai mendekati ranjang tersebut dan duduk hingga melihat wajah Naruto yang tertidur lelap hingga Minato pun mulai mencoba mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu kau tak pernah mencintaiku tapi kau selalu berusaha untuk bersamaku."

"Dan walaupun begitu Naruto, aku tetap akan mencintaimu untuk selamanya."

.

.

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**LOVE AND TRUTH**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**MINANARU , SASUNARU**

**WARNING: Yaoi, alur kecepatan, OOC, Banyak TYPO, RATE M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 04.22 subuh Naruto bangun.

Dengan malasnya Naruto mencoba bangkit dari ranjangnya dan tanpa di sadarinya sepasang mata masih terjaga.

"Tetaplah di sini, sayang."

"Eh" kata Naruto terkejut yang mendengar suara suaminya.

Minato pun langsung saja menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto dan menariknya hingga Naruto terpental ke ranjangnya lagi.

BRUK

"Uwaaa.."

Minato pun langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dan menindih Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu sakit Minato." Kata Naruto sambil menatap Minato.

Tapi Minato bukannya minta maaf malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Dan langsung saja mengecup bibir Naruto.

"Nghh.." Desah Naruto di sela ciuman.

Naruto tidak diam saja dia mencoba memukul dada bidang Minato.

Minato pun langsung melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto.

"Aahh... Aahh... Apa yang kau lakukan hosh... Hosh..." Kata Naruto sambil ngos-ngos san karena kehabisan nafas.

"Kita sudah menikah, Naruto. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak pernah melakukan itu." Kata Minato yang langsung to the poin.

"Ta-tapi aku harus segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita makan bersama anak-anak kita." Jawab Naruto.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan bila kita punya anak kecil lagi." Kata Minato sambil membuka kancing baju Naruto.

"Eehhh... Ta-"

Minato pun memotong perkataan Naruto dengan menempelkan satu jarinya ke bibir Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakkan." Kata Minato

Naruto hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya untuk mengiyakannya. Naruto hanya bisa menerima perlakuan Minato yang sudah menjadi suaminya yang akan selalu mendampinginya untuk selamanya

Minato pun mulai menjilat telinga Naruto hingga turun ke bawah sampai ke leher tan Naruto.

"Aghh.."

Minato pun mulai membuka baju kancing-kancing baju Naruto juga melepaskan celana hingga celana dalam sampai tubuh tan Naruto terekspos ke seluruhannya.

Minato pun mulai menjilat nipple kemerahan di dada kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya di gunakan untuk memilin dan memelintir nipple kanan Naruto.

"Akhh..."

Minato pun mulai menjilat ke bawah dan semakin kebawah dan akhirnya sampai ke penis Naruto dan langsung melahapnya.

"Aaahh... Mi-Minato." Desah Naruto

Minato yang mendengar desah Naruto tersebut entah kenapa libidonya meningkat dan mulai mengeluarkan penis Naruto.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Minato sambil melihat wajah Naruto yang bersemu merah.

"I-iya." Kata Naruto.

Minato pun mulai mencoba memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam hole Naruto.

Satu jari membuat Naruto merasa tak nyaman, dua jari membuat Naruto agak sedikit kesakitan, hingga tiga jari membuat Naruto kesakitan.

"Mi-Minato sakithn..." Kata Naruto.

Minato pun mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari hole Naruto.

Minato pun mulai membuka celananya dan memposisikan penisnya tepat di ujung hole Naruto.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Minato pun langsung memasukkan penisnya ke hole Naruto.

"Sa-uumphh."

Perkataan Naruto terpotong karena Minato langsung mencium bibir Naruto dan melesatkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto.

"Ummphh,, uummpp.." Desah Naruto di sela ciumannya.

Minato terus menerus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

Minato pun melepaskan ciumannya karena dia ingin mendengarkan dimana suara Naruto mendesah dan hanya menyebutkan namanya seorang.

"Aahh... Aahh..."

"Panggil namaku Naruto."

"Hyaaa... Aahh.. Mi-Minatoo..."

"Iya terus"

"Aku... Su-sudah tidak kuat lagi Minato..." Kata Naruto.

Minato yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan mulai mempercepat sodokannya hingga membuat Naruto mendesah semakin keras.

"Hyaaahh... MINATO" kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan spermanya.

Begitupun Minato juga mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam diri Naruto.

"Hosh... Hosh..." Desah Naruto hingga membuat Naruto tertidur lagi.

Minato yang masih berada di atasnya pun perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan penisnya dari hole Naruto.

Melihat Naruto yang tertidur dengan peluh keringat dan wajah yang memerah membuat Minato mengecup kening Naruto.

Usai mengecup kening Naruto dengan lembut Minato pun menyelimuti Naruto dengan selimut dan meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di dalam karena Minato langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

.

**Di Kamar mandi**

Minato mulai menyalakan air shower untuk membasahi dirinya.

Saat ini Minato terus-menerus berdiam diri di bawah shower.

"Aku tahu, Naruto bahwa kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Kau menikah denganku karena ayahmu. Walaupun begitu aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Naruto. Kau Milikku."

.

.

.

**TBC**

Akhirnya ke publish juga sequelnya walau sungguh sangat telat seperti yang di janjikan.

Kita langsung ke balasan Riview ajj ya ehhehehehe n_n

**Balasan Riview**

**Ca kun: **Arigatou gozaimase untuk anda ehehehe n_n... Maaf ya telat bikin ficnya.

**Devilojoshi: **gomen telat bikin sequelnya coz fic TC dlunya hampir gak ke urus lagi ehehehehehe and sankyu ya n_n

**Nia Yuuki: **ampunn jangan teror saya. Saya sudah sering di teror ampunn... And sankyu ya n_n

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: **Arigatou gozaimase n_n tapi Misa-kun kok gak yakin ya sequel ini seru atau tidek ehehehehe

**Akagi Akhihito: **ohohohohoho tapi masih kurang mesum. Ehehehehe gomen saya masih belom ahli dalam bikin lemon ekekekekek. And sankyu ya n_n

**The Mozaik: **ehehehehe memang belom berakhir kok. #ampun ini sudah Misa-kun lanjutin jadi tolong dong jauhkan kunainya dari Misa . * and sankyu n_n

**Ciel-Kky30: **so pasti ada kok sequel dan inilah sequelnya. SasuNaru lagi *biiep ehm masih gak yakin ada atau tidak. Dan sankyu ya n_n

**iztha dark neko: **ehehehehe gomen and sankyu ya coz Misa pingin ganti angst.

**airensama: **arigatou gozaimase udch bilang keren dan sankyu juga udach suka ama ini fic n_n

**Sebelum berakhir saya ucapkan Arigatou gozaimase and RIVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto yang tidur terlelap mulai membuka kedua matanya, dan memperlihatkan bola mata biru saphirenya yang sebiru langit, sungguh mata yang indah. Dia mulai mencoba bangkit berdiri dari ranjangnya tapi mulai mengeluh sakit di bagian bokongnya.

"Aishh... " Kata Naruto sambil memegangi bokongnya. Naruto pun mulai melihat ke arahnya dan terkejut melihatnya. Gimana tidak terkejut coba sekarang sudah jam 7 pagi, mana dia belum membuat sarapan untuk keluarganya.

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung mandi secepat kilat, memakai baju secepat petir, dan pergi ke dapur secepat sonic. Tentu saja itu membuat suara gedabrak-gedubruk (biasanya gitu suara orang tergesa2).

Sesampainya di dapur, Naruto melihat kedua anak bersama suaminya makan bersama. Minato yang melihat Naruto langsung saja mendekatinya.

Minato langsung saja menggengam tangan Naruto dan menuntunya ke meja makan. "Sayang sebaiknya kamu makan ya hasil masakanku." Kata Minato senyum.

"Ini semua masakanmu?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya. Seumur-umur hidupnya dia tak pernah melihat Minato selaku suami memasak, yang Naruto tahu adalah kalau suaminya ini lebih pandai dalam hal bekerja di kantor di bandingkan urusan masak.

"Tentu saja." Kata Minato.

Pikir-pikir dulu nih Naruto mau makan apa tidak. Biasanya kalau orang yang tidak pernah lihat memasak, tiba-tiba memasak rasanya 97% tidak akan enak. Hingga Naruto melihat Asuka dan Naruko.

Asuka yang sadar akan tatapan ibunya mulai menatap ibunya. Dan Naruto yang melihat tatapan Asuka seperti mengerti apa maksudnya 'aku-tidak-mau-mencobanya-takut-sakit-perut'

Ckckck ini mah sama saja meminta Naruto menjadi pencicipnya.

"Kok bengong?" Kata Minato sambil melihat keluarga ini sepi dan sunyi.

"Sejak kapan ayah bisa masak? Ini tidak akan bikin sakit perut kan?" Tanya Asuka yang seakan menusuk ribuan jarum di hati Minato. Yah wajar saja lah Asuka berkata begitu ini pertama kalinya dia melihat ayahnya memasak selain ibunya. Bagi Asuka masakan ibu jauh lebih enak di bandingkan restoran.

NYUT~

Kaki Asuka di injak oleh Ibunya sendiri. Gimana gak terinjak coba mendengar perkataan sang anak seakan menyindir ayahnya? Lalu Naruko yang perutnya udah sangat super berdemo minta diisi langsung saja memakan makanan yang ada di atas meja dengan lahapnya bersama Minato juga ikut makan.

"Enak kok, kalau kakak tidak makan biar Naruko yang memakannya." Kata Naruko.

Mendengar perkataan Naruko tanpa nunda-nunda Asuka maupun Naruto langsung tancap gas ngambil sendok dan serbu makanan. Minato hanya bisa terkekeh geli dalam hati melihat tingkah anak dan is-suami nya.

Salah satu anak yang sedang duduk sambil makan memikirkan sesuatu dalan pikirannya. 'Kenapa ibu bisa menikah dengan ayah?'.

.

.

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**LOVE AND TRUTH**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**MINANARU , SASUNARU**

**WARNING: Yaoi, alur kecepatan, OOC, Banyak TYPO, RATE M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang duduk sambil mengutak-atik komputernyanya terus memandang sebuah video yang berada di komputernya. Entah video apa yang sedang di tontonnya membuat dia tersenyum sendiri.

Usai menonton video, pemuda itu mengambil tas ranselnya di bawah tempat duduk, yang berisi sebuah amplop besar berwarna coklat.

Kemudian pemuda itu membuka amplop untuk melihat isinya berupa kertas yang entah apa yang ditulis dalam kertas itu hingga membuatnya senang.

Saking senangnya pemuda itu sampai tertawa puas, sungguh membuatnya sangat puas, sampai-sampai seluruh isi kamarnya hanya bergema suara tawanya. (Tenang aja kamar dia kedap suara kok).

.

.

.

.

.

Minato berserta dua anaknya Naruko dan Asuka bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke aktifitas biasanya. Sedangkan Naruto tentu saja ikut mengantarkannya samapai ke depan pintu.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Iya bu." Kata Naruko dengan senyum lima jari yang benar-benar mirip dengan wajah Naruto.

"Oh, ya aku lupa. Hari ini Ayahmu meminta kita datang ke rumanhya." Kata Minato.

"Loh tumben, biasanya Ayah selalu memberitahukan ku lebih dahulu." Kata Naruto.

"Katanya sih kita semua harus datang, tapi aku sudah meminta Sasuke untuk menjemputmu." Kata Minato senyum.

Serasa di sambar petir bagi Naruto. Ya ampun baru seminggu tak dengar kabarnya, paling Naruto telepon Ayah di nomor hpnya. Pingin jauh dari Sasuke, ehh tahu-tahu suaminya lagi bilang kalau dirinya bakal di jemput Sasuke.

Naruto hanya bisa bengong dan keringat dingin. Minato yang melihatnya langsung mencium bibir Naruto sekilas, dan pergi membawa kedua anaknya ke dalam mobil. Tapi sebelum pergi Minato membisikkan beberapa kata. "Kalau aku melakukan hal 'itu' lagi, biar nanti aku yang menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahmu." Kata Minato.

Naruto yang sudah sadar ke alam nyata, dan sadar betul tadi Minato berkata seperti itu, juga menciumnya dihadapan anak-anaknya dan langsung berkata. "PERVENT!"

Minato dia malah terkekeh geli, menurutnya sebelum dicium olehnya Naruto berpikiran mesum tentang kejadian tadi malam, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Seandainya Minato tahu bahwa apa yang di pikirkan Naruto mungkin akan membuat Minato terluka.

Naruto hanya bisa membantin kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi padanya bila berada di dekat Sasuke. Apa dia bakal di rape lagi seperti penginapan?

Benar-benar sungguh buruk bagi Naruto, ingin menolak takut Minato curiga.

'Apa aku tidak bisa jauh dari Sasuke?' Batin Naruto miris, hingga membuatnya mengingat perkataan ayahnya sebelum menikah

**"Kalau kau menolak jangan salahkan aku! Kalau Sasuke akan ku buat menderita sekian rupa."**

Kata-kata itu selalu tergiang di kepala Naruto. Salahkan dia mencintai adiknya sendiri walau mereka tak punya hubungan darah hingga dia harus rela melepaskannya untuk menikahi pria yang dijodohkannya? Menikah dengan pria yang tak di cintainya hanya untuk menyimpan aib keluarga dan merahasikan pada seluruh dunia bahwa dia tak pernah ada hubungan keluarga?

Demi Sasuke, Naruto rela melakukan apa saja untuk Sasuke agar tak kena amukkan dari sang ayah. Tapi kenapa takdir ini sungguh sangat berat bagiku dan Sasuke? Kami benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan rasa cinta ini seumur hidup. Apakah tak ada cara agar Sasuke melupakanku dan biarkan diriku sendiri lah yang tersiksa pada perasaanku ini. Tuhan kumohon dengarkan doa hambamu ini. Aku sungguh tak ingin Sasuke semakin terluka. Hanya itu yang bisa Naruto katakan dalam hatinya sambil melihat ke arah suami dan anak-anaknya masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua pandangan pemuda yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke yang mempunyai paras tampan layaknya model terkenal(author setuju dengan pendapat kalau Sasuke seperti model terknal)

Sasuke benar-benar sangat senang mengembudikan mobil hummer putihnya sambil membayangkan hal-hal indah yang akan terjadi saat tiba di rumah mantan kekasihnya sekaligus adiknya.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar bertemu Narutoku." Kata Sasuke sambil menampakan senyum evil smriknya.

Sasuke sama sekali tak mempersalahkan mau Naruto sudah nikah kek, punya suami kek, punya anak kek, Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli. Baginya sekali Naruto itu miliknya tetap miliknya.

Sekali Sasuke bilang Naruto itu miliknya, pasti Sasuke akan merebutnya dari Minato. Sasuke sudah sangat terobsesi memiliki Naruto seutuhnya lagi dan bisa bahagia seperti dulu lagi.

Hanya Naruto yang selalu ada di pikirannya, di hatinya, dan juga di mimpinya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gomen baru sekarang nonggol dan bikin agak pendek. Maaf2 sebesar-besarnya dulu.

Misa kun susah banget bikin fic gara-gara nih nyokap selalu ada di dekat Misa. (Lbh takutnya bila sampai ketahuan nie hp bb full foto2 yaoi + docx Yaoi buatku)

Nyokap seperti gak mau pisah dariku, selalu nempel, and sering ngajak jalan (lagi cuti kerja).

Coz nyokap takut Misa kun kenapa2 gara2 sering ngurung diri terus di dalam kamar bila pekerjaan rumah selesai (ya iyalah kan mau bikin fic klw ketahuan habis riwayatku, coz mamaku bakal marah kalau misa kun ternyata punya hobi yang begitu... Ya gimana lagi hampir apa yang kusukai hrs bilang smuanya ke nyokap bila engga bakal di ceknya kamarku. Contohnya ajj komic hentaiku di bakarnya.. T_T), dan lagi Misa ya di rumah emang paling gak bisa bersosalisasi ama orng! (Serius loh) biasanya aku bicara paling nunggu orng duluan bicara ma aku..

Hem berkat Misa kun gak bersosalisai di rumah dan juga dengan para tetangga ya selama hidup ini banyak yang ngira Misa kun ini orang tersombong di daerah rumah, kalau di dalam rumah Misa gak tahu. Tapi Misa cuek2 saja.

Tapi kata tmn2 dekatku, mereka bilang aku ini paling gak bisa diam tapi juga kadang ikut bicara kalau orng itu ngajak ngomong Misa duluan.

Dan berkat itu nyokap khawatir takut Misa kenapa2... Ckckckck yah mau gimana lagi, habis tempat yang enak dan aman itu hanya berada di dalam kamar, karena serasa bebas and merasa nyaman. Selain ngerjain fic Misa juga bisa bikin sesuatu atw melakukan apapun yang di suka. Habis pekerjaan rumah terus makan, ama mandi langsung tancap gas ke kamar. Ahahahahaha kamarku istanaku itulah pepatah yang cocok buat misa ehehehehe.

Dan lagi Misa sedang sangat galau #

Jadi maklum ya telat.

**Balasan Riview**

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: **sankyu n_n ahahaha so pasti, kan biasanya dimana ada cinta pasti akan ada saingan cinta. Kalau Naruto sampai hamil lagi lalu siapa ayahnya Misa juga masih belum tahu coz otak belum nyampe ke sana #haaah...

**Dame dame no ko dame ku cha: **ahahahaha sankyu n_n

**Sheren: **sankyu n_n

**Nia Yuuki: **sankyu n_n kalau masalah update #kaboorr

**Devilojoshi: **ahaha so pasti, kalau masalah anak siapa nanti, misa bloom kepikiran lagi. Tapi di sini Sasuke punya sifat yang terobsesi ama Naru... Eehehehehe maaf sebesar2nya kemungkinan nanti sifat Sasuke sama dengan fic karyamu seperti Obssesion.. Maaf banget. And sankyu n_n

**Han gege: **sekali2 lah Misa pinjam Narunya... Sst jangan ampe ketahuan Sasuke ya please ekekekekekekekk and sankyu ya n_n

**Kim Jhey Joon: **jangan... Jangan bunuh Minato dulu biarkan saja dulu Minato banyakkin lemon ama Naruto

Sasuke: enak aja loe bilang Misa, mau ikut di bantai juga.

Misa: iihhh ampunn #langsung kaboor


End file.
